Generally, a refrigerator exhausts the cold air generated by a freezing cycle configured of a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve and an evaporator and lowers a temperature therein only to freeze or refrigerate foods.
Such a refrigerator typically includes a refrigerator compartment in which foods or beverages are preserved in a frozen state and a refrigerator compartment in which the foods or beverages are preserved fresh.
The refrigerator may be classified into a top mount type having a freezer compartment mounted on a top thereof, a bottom freezer type having a freezer compartment mounted under a refrigerator compliment, and a side by side type having freezer and refrigerator compartments arranged side by side.
Recently, the original function of freezing or refrigerating the foods is diversified. In other words, a dispenser is installed in a door of the refrigerator to provide purified water and ice and a display is installed in a front of the door to show a state of the refrigerator and to manage the refrigerator.
However, the door is fabricated opaque and coupled to a storage chamber of a case to open and close the storage chamber. Before opening the door, the user cannot to figure out the kinds and locations of the foods stored in the storage chamber.
In the refrigerator, cold air loss occurs when the user opens and closes the door. The cold air inside the storage chamber is leaked outside if the door is open and closed frequently and the temperature inside the storage chamber rises. Accordingly, there is a disadvantage of high power consumption used in lowering the temperature inside the storage chamber.